Love Notes to Bella
by JenJenM
Summary: Well they are the brillant musings of Mike Newton about Bella-he's never been a straight talker but he's human and I mean really likes this girl.Be easy on Mike he's not as adept as expressing himself ad Edward and Jacob give him timecrack his shell open
1. I can stop regurgitating the flu hasgone

A/N: HEY, mike tapped me on the shoulder- it wasnt a dream like Stephs lol and ask me to tell his story... for fee ofcourse we live in the twenty first century you can make money from your sadness *sigh* anyway this how he felt two days after the movie three date when he was well enough to write.

Disclaimer: He thanks Stephanie for introducing him to Bella, it made him want to be a better guy to girls lol

POV: Mike Newton (booty shaker-aka boom chikka wowwow)

Sheesh what's with this _Jacob_ character? I'm sure he's about twelve...it's true he looks ...the _same_ age as me but I've got a full shadow, not even a hint of a razor cut on him. Besides he hangs out down at the res, with those superstitious freaky guys...What could Bella possibly see in _him?!_ Actually what's with these guys she dates, I mean none of them even shave- so they're not even real men. That Cullen was all metrosexual – who has time for all that pansy stuff? The only reason I would go down that route was for Bella, she's totally worth it. The way she smiles shyly and her hair glints red in the sunshine and uh-uh...yeah she's hot and kinda funny, I don't even think she knows it, that's so cool- cool without even trying. I'm a little jealous , so annoying she doesn't even know she likes yet- I'm waiting for her to realise this kids a creep (_hanging all over like a lost little puppy_) and I'm a chillaxed dude. I mean c'mon already! I'm booty shaking Mike! She looked nice today in blue top- totally suited her and highlighted her complexion, which I have to say has been looking little dull lately, I'm just saying maybe Cullen did drink her ro-roj...rojo...vino, that's it yeah. Imagine kissing those better than Angelina Jolie lips, I mean I could make out with her for hours, just hanging out...But not at the shop though Mum's gone weird about her since Cullen skipped town, says she seems less _forthcoming_ than usual, dad's agreeing of course- like a dog to a wishbone. Sure she was a bit weird a while back- to be truthful she was...a freakazoid, totally wiped out but she seems cool now. Back to the old Bella, accepting protein- except for her taste in action movies- a bit strange for a girl but I can look past that. I wouldn't have to waste good money if we went on a cinema date- I'd get to watch the thing I actually wanted to see, instead of some boring chick flick- and cause we're dating I wouldn't have to worry about the pash at the end, it would be a done deal Sweet! =)

A/N: Hope you er felt something about Mike, he's often ignored, he has feelings too- we'd both like to know what you think of them =P


	2. Part Pooper

A/N: Mike felt less sad to talk about Bella so he told me about a couple days after the er...bad encounter.

Disclaimer: SM owns Mike but he never told her all these little things and details. Ha jokes on you SM, you're missing out lol.

POV: Mike

I ran around Bella making sure she wasn't getting hit by the ball, my job was made a little bit harder by Jessica choosing to hit to her side most of the times. Tyler was a little bit fairer but I was so focused on covering Bella, I didn't really defend my side. Only when the ball went hurtling to my right did I chase after it.

One bonus was she was at least present know, helping me a bit by ducking and moving herself out of danger. I liked looking out for her though I don't quite know what she thought of this behaviour. Was I just a good friend? Did that set me apart?

After gym was over, I tried to catch up with her "Hey Bella, are you still working Saturday?"

"Yes, I think so unless...you parents don't need me anymore" Her eyebrows pulled together in a confused way while she bit on her lip. Remembering her intolerance for blood I rushed to calm her down.

"No, I think we're- I mean they're still on" Minor league error, good one frightening her idiot. I argued with myself after putting her at ease.

"See you Saturday then Mike" I had the strange feeling she didn't want to talk.

"Bye" I was also saying this to another chance gone begging to prove I'm not the weakling I appeared on our disaster date.

I could invite her to the party mom was having at our house, maybe she would come to that. It would be more informal than a date, there'd be lots of people and less pressure.

"So Mike, where's my invitation?" I looked at Eric puzzled, where did he spring from?. "You forgot to invite me to your mom's party,-that is low man" He shook his head at me.

"I-I" Didn't have an answer but I hadn't wanted to invite him, when I said people would be there I didn't mean people from our group.

"Good thing she saved you the trouble" He flashed the invite in front of me. I sighed lowly.

"Cool, it'll be fun with you guys there"

A/N: Poor Mike we didn't even hear about this story in New Moon because he never bothered to ask Bella to the party. He figured it wasn't worth in the end especially with Eric and Tyler on his case. Also, he may have mentioned that SM didn't have the time to pencil him in =(. He is still waiting on your comments, it's Mike – his ego gets wounded. Don't you want to cheer him up about losing Bella lol.


End file.
